halofandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity-class supercarrier
Looking for the ship , the ''Halo: Combat Evolved map, the Halo 4 multiplayer gametype, or the Halo 4 campaign level?'' |image= |manufacturer=UNSC |model=Heavy warship |class=''Infinity''-class |length= Halo 4 Limited Edition |width= |height= |engine=XR2 Borlin Fields: S81/X-DFR |slipspace drive=Mark X Macedon/Z-PROTOTYPE #78720HDS |shield gen=Advanced shielding |hull= Titanium-A3 armor plating'Halo 4 Limited Edition, Infinity Briefing Packet' |countermeasures = |armament=*4 Series 8 MAC [http://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2012/10/10/The-Halo-Bulletin-101012-.aspx Halo Bulletin 10.10.12] *350 M42 Archer Missiles pods, 24 missiles per pod *250 M75 Rapier Missiles, 30 missiles per pod *500 M96 Howler Missiles, 20 missiles per pod *830 70mm Point Defence Turrets *Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons |complement= *Up to five s *Marines *SPARTAN-IVs *Engineers, technicians and xenoarchaeologists *Pelican dropships and gunships **D77-TC **D77H-TCI **D79H-TC **D79H-TC/MA *M510 S/UHMAAWPs *M274 ULATVs *M808 MBTs *M12 FAV variants **M12 LRVs **M12G1 LAAVs **M12R LAAVs **M831 TTs *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX ADS *F-41 EMSF Broadswords |role= *Flagship *Capital Ship *Scientific Exploration **Search for remaining Halo Rings *Fleet Carrier *Defense of Earth and Sol System (Home Fleet) *Command Vessel for Requiem Campaign **First Battle of Requiem **Second Battle of Requiem (Battlegroup Dakota) |affiliation= *UNSC Navy **Office of Naval Intelligence |era=*Post-war era *Reclaimer Conflict }} The Infinity-class warship is a United Nations Space Command heavy warship class designed by the Office of Naval Intelligence in the closing years of the Human-Covenant war as a massive assault platform capable of delivering enormous numbers of infantry and armor and carrying some of the heaviest firepower in the galaxy, should Earth fall. The first model, the UNSC Infinity was completed in early 2553. Description The Infinity-class warship is the largest spacecraft ever created by humanity. It has deployment bays from which smaller spacecraft can be deployed. In addition to almost five meters of Titanium-A3 armor, Infinity-class warships also boast incredibly strong energy shields reverse-engineered from Forerunner artifacts found on Shield World Trevelyan. The warships boast several super-heavy MACs, in addition to hundreds of point-defense guns, thousands of missile pods and experimental Forerunner artillery. Each vessel has at least 895 decks, with the most prominent ones being S-deck and the combat deck. S-deck functions as a massive barracks and armory for SPARTAN-IV operatives and the combat deck is home to a state-of-the-art training simulation deck, designated War Games. Use It is unknown when the concept of an Infinity-class ship was initially developed, but at some point prior to 2552, UNSC and ONI construction crews were permanently assigned to the Oort Cloud to begin construction of the first model, the . In 2553 Engineers from Trevelyan began assisting in the construction of the vessel, allowing Forerunner shielding to be equipped. The vessel's first deployment was to Sanghelios, where it crushed the forces of the dissident Sangheili monk, Avu Med 'Telcam. After this the ship was completed it was re-purposed as a peacetime vessel, searching for Forerunner installations. It was during this mission in 2557 that the ship partook in the First Battle of Requiem. The same vessel would return for the Second Battle of Requiem. Ships of the line Gallery Infinity fud scale.jpg|INF-101 compared to FFG-201 UNSC Infinity and Halcyon Cruisers.png|An Infinity-class flagship dwarfs several nearby s 640px-Infinity and Frigates.png|INF-101 deployed over Requiem in 2558 SO Infinity 3.png|The experimental Forerunner engines aboard an Infinity-class ship List of Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' Sources Category:Human Spacecraft Category:Halo 4 Category:UNSC Navy